Hey Now
by Candlelight Chaos
Summary: just read and review please... MiakaTamahome pairing.. was supposed to be a ranma 12 fic but i decided to make it into a fushigi yuugi fic instead so forgive me if the way they talk sounds too much like ranma and akane and not like miaka and tamahome... a


Ok. This story is based on a song called "Hey Now" or "Secret Song" by FM Static.. anyways.. this was supposed to be an Ranma ½ fic… R/A to be exact but I decided to make it into a fushigi yuugi fic instead. A Miaka/Tamahome fic.. hope you guys like it.. I haven't been making any fics lately.. either I was too busy or I just didn't feel like writing any fics.. too lazy most of the time.. hehehe… anyways.. I hope you guys like this fic.. thanks.. btw, they meet in a different way here… out of character as well.. hehe..

Hey Now

By: Candlelight Chaos

Tamahome's P.O.V.:

I remember that very day.. That day that I first met her. I was at the club with a couple of my friends.. We were having a great time, mere 18 year olds having a couple of drinks. Then she came in… I saw her with 2 other girls.. She was like an angel… With her chocolate brown hair framing her angelic face and that smile… Her smile that can make my heart melt… And her chocolate brown eyes… I'll never forget how she looked at me that night. From the very first time I laid my eyes on her.. I knew she was the one. It's like everything stopped… But, of course… I didn't want her to know that… So, I pretended not to take interest in her..

That night, I tried to take my mind off her… But to no avail… My mind just kept on going back to her. I watched her from afar as she stood there in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with her 2 other friends. Man… She's really something… She can dance pretty well! To say the least, I was impressed… VERY impressed… I found myself falling more and more in love with her.. But I was afraid to take action… I was never really good with that kind of thing ya know… Suddenly I felt someone pull me to the dance floor.. I snapped out of my trance and looked around to see who pulled me to the dance floor… I saw a girl… short blonde hair… aww man! It's Yui… My ex-girlfriend… great… she looks at me with her violet eyes.. What's that look?.. Is she trying to seduce me?... This is stupid.. I try to pull away from her, but she only holds me tighter.. Finally I gave up and started to dance with her… I'm quite a dancer too ya know.. Though I was dancing with Yui. My mind was not focused on her.. It was going back to a certain brown haired angel… Still don't know her name though. Oh well… I looked around again to see if she was still around and I noticed she was only an arms length away from me.. I saw her watching me as well and I turned away… blushing like there's no tomorrow… I was so embarrassed! She caught me looking at her! Now I bet she thinks I'm a pervert.. suddenly I feel a slap on my face… I snap out of my thoughts and return to reality… I looked at Yui and saw her glare.. I gave a small grunt and looked away from her…

"What the hell was that for Yui?"

"You're only supposed to look at me... You can't look at another woman!"

"Hmph… What's it to you? What do you care?"

"I'm your girlfriend!"

"Not anymore remember? What's between us is over… I know about you and Nakago… So stop chasing me around! I'm TOTALLY over you... So get lost! God… You just don't know when to stop…"

"Fine! I'm leaving you!"

"Go ahead… Who cares!"

I walked away from her and accidentally bumped into someone… I felt irritated at the moment and didn't even bother to look up or even bother to help the person up...

"Hey! Watch where you're going idiot!"

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

It was a girl's voice… I felt guilty for saying such harsh words so I turned to look at the person I bumped into… I was dumbstruck to see her… The brown haired angel standing right in front of me, her face was downcast… I felt really bad for saying those words to her but I was just really pissed off with Yui at the moment…

"Oh.. Hey… I'm sorry for being so rude… I didn't mean it.. Just not a good night for me… Sorry about that.."

She looks at me and gives me one of her cute smiles…

"Nah… It's ok! Really! It was my fault too… Wasn't really watching where I was going…"

I smile at her and offer her my hand…

"I'm Tamahome by the way…"

"Oh… I'm Miaka… Glad to meet you!"

She shakes my hand and smiles brightly at me.

"Glad to meet you too…"

God… She smelt good… I couldn't believe how fast I was falling for her… Later on that night we hung out… We talked a lot and got to know each other better. Since then we would hang out more often in other parties or whenever we felt like it… It's been 2 years now since I met her… and still she doesn't know how I feel… Maybe I'll tell her soon… besides we're already 20 now… I'll have to tell her sooner or later right? She's got a lot of admirers too… Kinda hard to compete with them… heh… those jerks… But I'll show them… I'll work up the courage to tell her somehow… Maybe tonight…

I met up with her at around 10 pm at the park.. I'm planning to take her to my favorite spot… I carried her bridal style and she clung to my neck with a light yelp…

"Tamahome! What are you doing!"

"Just… trust me Miaka… You'll like this… I promise! Just hang on tight."

"Oh alright… Just DON'T drop me OK!"

"Ok ok… Sheesh… Ya don't have to go all violent on me now ya know?..."

"Oh… Just shut up Tamahome!"

"Ok ok…"

I start jumping off from rooftop to rooftop… Finally I find my home's rooftop… I lay her down and she looks at me with a questioning stare…

"Why are we on your rooftop Tamahome?"

"This is my favorite place in the whole wide world…"

"Hmm… And why is that?"

"Look…"

I pointed towards the sky and her gaze followed… I heard her gasp and I saw her eyes sparkle with awe… I lay down beside her and she looked at me, her eyes twinkling… just like the stars…

"Why did you bring me here Tamahome?"

"Because… I wanted to share this moment with you…"

I see her blush… God… She's cute when she blushes like that… I can feel myself start to blush as well… I look away from her gaze and look back up at the stars… I clear my throat and prepare myself for the confession I was about to make…

"Uhm… Miaka…"

"What is it Tamahome?"

I look deep into her eyes…

"Miaka… I wanted to tell you tonight that I REALLY like you.. Maybe even… love… From the first time I saw you in that club… I knew you were the one for me… I'm not asking you to return the feelings but… I just… I just wanted you to know… That's all… It's been 2 years since that very night… And I can still remember it like it was only yesterday… When you walked through the club's doors I thought I saw an angel… And it still amazes me how you can still have that affect on me even up to this very day… I love you Miaka… Will you be my girl? I know it sounds cheesy… But I really mean it…"

I look away from her… scratching my head nervously…

"Oh Tamahome… You don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words… Yes… I would gladly be your girl…"

"R-Really?..."

"Of course you jerk… I love you too Tamahome..."

I suddenly smile and pull her into an embrace… but slowly she pulled away and she looked deeply into my eyes…

"Tamahome… Why?"

"Huh? Why What?"

"Why me? What do you like about me?"

"Geez Miaka… Don't ask me why or what I like about you… Don't you understand?... It's everything about you… Just for being who you are… You don't need any reason to love someone… you know that… I'd travel the world just to feel your touch… and sometimes I don't even want to blink 'cause that would mean I would miss a second beside you… That's just the way you make me feel Miaka… That's how much I love you."

She smiles at me with tears of joy in her eyes and kisses me lightly on my cheek…

"That's so sweet Tamahome… Thanks…"

She lays her head down on my shoulder as we watched the stars twinkle that night… I've never felt so complete in my whole life… Hopefully this will last… And I'll make sure to protect her… She's mine… And I'll love her as long as I live.. No one can take that away from me… because my love for her will live for eternity… My Miaka…

THE END

Author's Notes:

So… what do you think? I know it seems too sweet and stuff like that… different from the storyline of Fushigi Yuugi… sounds more of like ranma and akane right? The way they talk… hehehe… that's because it was really supposed to be a ranma fic… But I decided to change it to fushigi yuugi. I actually posted this story in the ranma section but I'm planning to delete it since I'm turning it into a fushigi yuugi fic instead. Sorry about the whole confusion... but… hey! It's my fanfic right? So… please review and please… no flames… thanks… anyways… that's it for now… thanks for your time!

Candlelight Chaos


End file.
